Cash processing devices that manage paying in and paying out of currency are installed in, for example, branches of financial institutions such as banks or consumer financial institutions (for example at a service counter in a branch) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-224738). Cash processing devices perform pay-in processing and pay-out processing of currency in the branch or the like, and, for example, perform retrieval processing to retrieve currency stored in banknote cassettes inside the cash processing device.
As cash processing devices, conventional recirculating cash processing devices exist that pay out banknotes that have been paid in. FIG. 1 is an internal mechanism diagram illustrating internal mechanisms of a recirculating cash processing device 10. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the cash processing device 10 includes a pay-in port 1, one or plural pay-out ports 2 (2-1, 2-2) (two in FIG. 1), a temporary holding section 3, a banknote identification section 4, a conveyance section 5, plural banknote cassettes 6-1 to 6-5 (five in FIG. 1), and a storage-only cassette 7.
The banknote cassettes 6-1 to 6-5 include a banknote stacking function and a banknote separating function, and the storage-only cassette 7 includes only a banknote stacking function.
Stacking refers to sequential storage of paid in banknotes in the cassette. Separating refers to feeding out the uppermost banknote of a group of banknotes stored inside the cassette during pay out.
In a pay-in transaction using a conventional cash processing device, banknotes are inserted into the pay-in port 1 by an operator, and the inserted banknotes are fed out to the conveyance section 5 one note at a time. The fed out banknotes are conveyed to the banknote identification section 4, and the banknote identification section 4 classifies the banknotes. Banknotes determined to be normal are conveyed to the temporary holding section 3 by the conveyance section 5, and the banknotes are accumulated in the temporary holding section 3. On the other hand, banknotes determined to be rejects are conveyed to the pay-out ports 2 by the conveyance section 5 and returned. Note that banknotes returned to the pay-out ports 2 can be reclassified by reinsertion into the pay-in port 1.
After pay-in has been completed, when storing the banknotes in the banknote cassettes 6-1 to 6-5, the banknotes accumulated in the temporary holding section 3 are fed out one note at a time by the conveyance section 5. The fed out banknotes are conveyed to the banknote identification section 4, and the banknote identification section 4 classifies the banknotes. Banknotes determined to be normal are accumulated in the banknote cassettes 6-1 to 6-5 that store the corresponding denomination based on the denomination of the banknote identified by the banknote identification section 4. Banknotes determined to be rejects are accumulated in the storage-only cassette as reject banknotes.
Processing relating to pay-in transactions includes the normal pay-in processing described above, and direct pay-in processing. Normal pay-in processing is processing in which the banknotes paid in as described above are temporarily held in the temporary holding section 3, before the banknotes are accumulated in the corresponding banknote cassettes 6-1 to 6-5 after pay-in has been completed. On the other hand, direct pay-in processing is processing in which the paid in banknotes are directly paid into the corresponding banknote cassettes 6-1 to 6-5, without being held back in the temporary holding section 3.
Namely, in direct pay-in processing, banknotes fed out from the pay-in port 1 are conveyed to the banknote identification section 4, and the banknote identification section 4 classifies the banknotes. Based on the denomination of the banknotes identified by the banknote identification section 4, banknotes determined to be normal are then stored in the banknote cassettes 6-1 to 6-5 that store the corresponding denomination.
However, when the banknote is of a non-pay-out denomination, the banknote is accumulated in the storage-only cassette. Note that banknotes determined to be rejects are returned to the pay-out ports 2.